gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: The Fruitbowl
Ham: Hey there, everybody! It's Ham Williams Jr. here! And I wanna know..? Are you ready for some Fruit Bowl?!! (boom!) Orange: WHOOOOOHO!! I guess nobody told him he getting fired! (Laugh) Pear: Hello and welcome to the 46th aunnel Fruit bowl! Orange: That's XLVI in Italian! Pear: It's gonna be a heck of a match up today, as the new england plantains take on the new york giapples, let's check in with our lifeline to the sideline, Little Apple! Orange: Hey, that's midget apple! Midget Apple: That's right Pear! We are just moments away from the kickoff! And the tension is so thick! You can cut it with a...(Orange and Pear appears) ...knife! Orange and Pear: (Screams) Midget Apple: (laughs) Just kidding! The only one who has to worry about anything is this guy! (Midget Apple's delivery ball) Midget Apple: Meet this year's Fruit ball: "Oh sure he looks fine now." But just wait until the game is over ohhh, ohhhh, ahhhhhhhh! Orange: Game on. Midget Apple: AAAAAH, GUYS, I'M NOT BALL! UUUA! Pear: OH! That's gotta hurt! Orange: Let's see the instant replay! (Midget Apple's slomo kick screams) Talk about putting a foot in your mouth! (Laughs) Pear: Meanwhile! It's third and fifteen for the giapples! Orange: Well pear. It looks like they're gonna have to coming up with something big! Hike: 1-2-depra, depra, hike! Pear: And there's the snap! Midget Apple: Put me down already! I'm not a bawhoawhoawhoa! (screams kick off) Pear: Interception! Orange: Wooooah! So this is all a dream? Pear: No interception! And what's this? Touchdoooown! Orange: Whoah! Midget Apple got planted! (Laughs) Pear: It's awfully hard to pass on these plantains! Orange: I'm not surprised, Midget Apple always comes up short! (Laughs) Pear: It's fourth and long for the giapples and they're going for it! (Midget Apple's kick off the phone) Back to pass. Oh it's a handoff! Oh! MIDGET APPLE'S LOOSE! Orange:Woho! It's a rumble for the fumble! Midget Apple: (screams) Red light touch, RED LIGHT TOUCH! (screams) Pear: And the Plantains have it! Orange: I wonder where they found the energy to do that! Pear: Well orange, it looks like somebody is been drinkin' ZOOM! The official beverage of fruit bowl XLVI! Orange: Everything's faster with ZOOM! Pear: That's right Orange! It's so fast the first half's already over! (Orange's be a good time to get to) It's time to check out the star of our halftime show, give it up for...Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarshmallow! Marshmallow Happy Birthday: (singing): Like a marshmallow, Whoo! Hot and sweet inside! Like a maaarshmallow! On a unicorn, watch me fly! Hehehehehe! (Ham Williams Jr. I am not sure if you have received this message splatting Marshmallow Happy Birthday) Ham: Someone wanna tell me what unicorns have to do with FruitBall? Ham and Marshmallow Happy Birthday: (fires unicorn scream) Pear: Whoa! Talk about a wardrode malfunction! Orange: Uhhhhh. That sure wasn't kosher. (Laughs) Pear: And the second half is underway! Midget Apple: Oh no! Did I miss Madonna? (The life is not the intended screams, kick off the phone with me Orange's) Orange: Midget Apple sure got a kick out of that! (Laughs) (FruitBall players grunts too, Midget Apple's delivery options for) Midget Apple: Oh no! NOT again! OHHHHH OW! OH GOD NO, OW! AHHH UA HA OOOOOHHHH, STOP SPIKING ME! AAAAHHHH! Orange: Woho! Looks like there's a flag on the play! Pear: Give it up for the refs for catching this one! Grapefruit: Yep. That looks like spearing to me. TEN YARD PENALTY!! Pear: Oh no! Bad news for the giapples! With only seconds left in the game, they're gonna need a miracle finish! Hike #10: Gotta dig deep, fellas! Give it your all! Especially you! Midget Apple: What? Now you're talking to me? For the last two hours, you thought I was a FruitBall! Orange: Awwwww isn't that nice? They took some time out to cuddle! (Laughs) Pear: It's a huddle not cuddle! And this is it, with a championship title on the line, here's the snap! (Kick player and a half hour to get grunt, Orange's and Pear's and screams.) Pear: Midget Apple's catchin' some serious air! Midget Apple: (screaming) Orange: Whoa! Talk about big blimping! Midget Apple: ARE WE THERE YET?!?! (screaming) Pear: Oh, it looks like he's finally coming back down! Midget Apple: (screaming) Pear: What's this? Midget Apple: (screaming stop) OOF!! Pear: OHH! He's on the crossbar! Which way is he gonna fall?! Grapefruit: HE DID IT! The giapples win! Orange: Wooho! The Plantains got peeled! Pear: It's all over now, except for the crying! Orange: Oh. And one more thing. (crowd appears) Orange: Trophy. (More Trophy fruitball players scream and shout out to) Grapefruit: I told you we needed a smaller Trophy! (End credits rolls)